citrine_eaglefandomcom-20200214-history
Talongrab
Talongrab is the fortified town hidden within the Alterac Mountains, within the County of Blackmoore. The town holds the seat of The Citrine Eagle, known as Talongrab Keep. Talongrab itself is nestled away into the depths of a long mountain pass, hidden away from most of normal society, functioning mostly through transportation via portals, gnomish bi-planes and choppers, and rarely, hearthstones. The town is a brief walk from the Hildegarb mountain chain to the north, near the green lands surrounding Blackmoore Manor. (This page will perpetually be a work in progress) =Description= ---- Talongrab is carved into one of the mountains in the far northeastern reaches of the Alterac Mountains, and heavily terraformed for settlement. Some buildings, walls, and towers are melded into the mountainsideto further reinforce larger structures. The walls of Talongrab wrap around the front of the settlement, and towers stand between each wall. The town itself is made up of two tier, upper and lower, the lower tier being the commons, and most of the upper level consists of the military district. Outside of the town, are the ruins of a former city, little salvageable, a remnant of past glory. =Notable Structures= ---- Talongrab Keep Talongrabs bastion, and last line of defense against an invasion. Talongrab Keep consists of four large defensive towers, each connected via a terrace on the upper levels. A large bell tower has been repurposed into a large gryphons nest, in courtesy to Sir Shindo. The inside of the keep consists of a large courtyard, littered with image projection devices powered by arcane magics, programmable to display a significant enemy, or patron, building, et cetera. On the left from the courtyard is the infirmary, and on the right is the barracks. Each is made of multiple bunk beds, and recreational tables. Moving up the stairs of the keep is the main hall. A large meeting room designed to hold many for long periods of time, and the most ornate and presentable area in the keep. Banners held aloft on the walls, weapons of the fallen displayed proudly with their names, and the crown of a pretender long overthrown displayed on a shelf. A large table takes up the majority of the dias, presenting delegates to a potential audience below. This area is the usual meeting place of the Light's Accord when hosted by the Alterac delegation. The Hightower, and the Not-So-Hightower Two large, imposing towers settle themselves comfortable within the town proper, one on a high hill, known as the Hightower, is under the maintenance and jurisdiction of Aimbelma Hightower, of the House of Hightower, a vassal to the House of Blackmoore. The Not-So-Hightower is Blackmoore controlled, and looming over the secondary defense wall of the town. Each tower os equipped with two breech loading cannons, and quills of arrows, as well as bullets, also known as mammoth cutters. Lone Wolf Inn The Lone Wolf Inn is the local tavern for wandering and traveling patrons to settle for a night, or a few nights. Known for allowing many Eagles settle for a night who travel between Alterac and various locales, this is where magi teleport travelers with portals, men and women have their drinks, and people sleep. The bar itself is run by Allse Kerringer, who has equipped the inn with many luxuries to appeal to those who don't need a place to stay, making it a popular meeting spot within the town. Description (By Allse) The bustling inn is often filled with Eagles or travelers through Alterac. Those that can be seen include the usual humans, but elves as well come as they come south from Quel’Thalas, and Worgen are about as they travel to Silverpine or Gilneas by foot. A warm hearth and good drinks are not the only thing that keeps this inn open, warm, soft beds are available at a fair price. As one would approach the main entrance, there was a stables just to the left of the door, with a few hostlers and stable boys tending to patrons’ mounts, ready to check in another. They looked comfortable enough -- stalls with hay for the mounts to lay on, and food troughs for meals. To the right of the front door a covered balcony was visible, perhaps with people on it. As one moved up to the front entrance, they would be met with a heavy door kept closed most of the time to keep out the cold that was natural to Alterac. Just inside, to one’s right they’d find what looked to be a bookshelf, filled with shoes. It was optional whether to wear them or not, and about half of the shelves were filled, shifting as different patrons came in and out. To the direct front of one entering, there is a pair of tables separated by a wooden support, to give each a small bit of privacy from each other. On the pillar, a smaller bounty board and collection of wanted posts hung, ready for adventurers to take and complete. Over the tables two landscape scenes hung: one of Gilneas, before the tearing down of the Greymane Wall, another, to the left and slightly above, of Thousand Needles before the Cataclysm destroyed. Turning left, one would find a collection of casks awaiting use along the wall, and a bar with bottles and jars of drink just past these casks. A bartender was always on duty here, ready to serve patrons. To the left of the bar, one would find a railing, stairs on the left going up to a second floor, those on the right going down to the hearth. One table sat opposite the hearth, like all the rest, it was a well-built, solid Ironwood, made not to break during a fight. Here there was a few area rugs, splayed about to provide a more comfortable atmosphere around the warm fire. Opposite the table, to the right of the stairs as one went down, was the fireplace. It was heavy marble stone, set well and stacked high to provide ample light and warmth around an Alteraci inn. The fire was kept burning by magic, even when no wood was available, but most of the time, an employee would make sure the wood kept on crackling. Atop the fireplace’s mantle was a lone wolf’s head -- an alpha male, giving the inn its name. As one moved past the fireplace, looking to the left, under the stairs, more casks stood ready for use, a smaller pile than the one in the front. Barrels and crates also placed themselves there, with the food to be used for the day. Looking past this was the kitchen, with double doors keeping it mostly out of sight of the patrons. To the right of the kitchen was another bar, again always manned. This was able to serve both foods and drinks now, as the kitchen had really found a purpose. Behind the bar was more bottles and jars of drink. The kitchen, if one gained entry, was normal, with a table for the preparation of meat and a stove top grill next to it along the right wall, a heavy stove for boiling water next to that. The left held a rack of bottles that might be needed for the two bars, and then another table for the preparation of meats. In the back of the kitchen was a staircase that led down to the basement, a simple affair with a racks of wines on the right, and large and small casks piled on the left. To the rear was a closed door set in a stone wall, and inside that was a medium-sized room for storing meat, exceptionally cold, even for Alterac. In in hung butchered animals, their meat waiting to be eaten. As one moved to the second floor, there was a mid-level separating the two flights of stairs, where another table sat, smaller and made for two, against the wall. It would be easy to avoid as one climbed the stairs. At the top, one would see a line of rooms on their right, each identical on the inside. A bed was put in the far left corner, a desk for the renter’s use on the far right, with a footlocker at the base of the bed, and to the the immediate right, a soft lounge chair and crystal lamp above it for reading or relaxing, if they’d like. To the left, there was another railing with stair set against the far left. The stairway went down to a table on the left, another one built for two. More lounge chairs set about the room, a crystal lamp in each corner, and a large wool area rug in the middle of the floor -- a common lounge, for renters’ use. There would either be an open or closed window. It would hold a fairly simple design, not stained at all, but elegant enough for an inn of this caliber. If open, the covered balcony would be revealed, keeping the snow, but not the cold, out. There would be one more small table for two, and a pair of simple wooden chairs. The balcony offered no significant view, but it did allow for fresh air, should it be desired. Overall, the inn was designed to give a warm, welcoming feel, and to give the Eagles somewhere to unwind and find a place to drink and eat their to their pleasure, as well as somewhere warm to drive away the cold. The Inn's current Menu (Drinks not included). The Mini-Aviary Upon the foundation of Talongrab, Highlord Blackmoore had offered Sir Shindo the opportunity to construct an auxiliary aviary within the confines of the town, so he may easily supply birds, and gryphons to the Citrine Eagle. With full funding, Sir Shindo constructed a glass domed structure near the inn, and below the Hightower. The area has a hole at the top, with a latched door so the birds can depart and re-enter when needed. Inside, through the help of arcane magic, there is a climate controlled room which keeps the avian creatures warm. Small trees and bushes, anything a bird could possibly need is supplied within the structure. The Sanctum The simple dome structure, topped with a large, ornate arcane contraption, merely dubbed "The Sanctum", is a refuge for the Quel'dorei minority of Alterac, as well as aspiring apprentices, and wizards of various types. Currently, the structure is a single, domed room, round in shape, and the walls are ornately decorated in elven fashion. Plans are in the works to expand the area once either more elves, or more casters populate the area. Town Hall The town hall is primarily purposed for civilian affairs, a large, open floor, and stairs leading up to the bell tower, where people may view meetings and events from the rafters. A quaint location, where a desk, commonly used by Highlord Blackmoore, sits as well. The location is also known to be well utilized by Halyhk Stanbridge, and Philiope Ladimore for their own intents and purposes. Vocational Offices To be announced